Akechi's Shadow
by cobaltcandi
Summary: SPOILERS INGAME PAST OCT 11 Akechi have just discovered the true identites of the phantom thieves and have now joined them. But will he get along with them or will he end up dragging them all down with him? A new member for the team! What will his role be?


Note:(This Story also on my ao3 under the same name!)

Continuing a challenge to myself of writing of 1000+ words fic based on my art piece. This one was inspired by my art for this year's Goroweek. Thank you n Enjoy!

* * *

After taking the train to Yongen-Jaya area Akechi arrived at Café Leblanc. He opened the door and a little bell clanged. The aroma of coffee and curry was pleasant and throughout the place. The café had no one, only the owner Sojiro, who was kind enough to tell Akechi that the others were just up the stairs. When he made his way up he saw seven teenagers, plus one cat, cramped into one tiny attic room. The mattress didn't even have a bedframe. It was sitting on boxes.

_Does Akira really live here? Such a small dusty room, we're having our Phantom Thieves meeting here?_

He didn't say that out loud, so instead he said, "My, what a comfy little room you have here in the café".

Haru, with Morgana curled up in her lap, turned her head toward their newly arrived guest.

"Akechi-kun, glad you could make it. Now pull up a chair and come closer".

She waved for him to come over.

All members gathered around the table to discuss strategies. It looked like their leader decided to explore the palace tomorrow so that everyone can have time to prepare. They'll need weapons, medicine, and lock picks for any treasure chests they might come across.

Not wanting to leave so early everyone decided to hang out and did homework and studied together for a while.

Ryuji nudged Akechi with his elbows, "Hey Akechi you're a third year right? Do you know how to solve this math problem?".

With a smile he said, "Of course I'll show you".

Akechi tried to hide the annoyance in his tone.

_This should be review. They taught this in the first year, did you not pay attention?_

Futaba looked up from her laptop when she heard Akechi's voice on the tv in a previously filmed interview.

"Do you really go on tv often?".

"Yes it certainly keeps me busy".

"But…isn't that dangerous to show your face while working as a detective?".

"It'll scare off criminals".

_In hindsight perhaps I shouldn't have allowed the enemies to know my face… how foolish of me those years ago_, he thought to himself.

_But the risks were necessary to gain the power I need._ _These guys sure are persistent with their questions, luckily all the interviews taught me how to avoid or dodge certain topics_.

Under the table both of Akechi's black gloves made a fist, everyone was really starting to get on his nerve-

Mona suddenly came over Akechi's shoulder and casually laid in front of him on table top.

"Oi Akechi, could you scratch my back? There's this itch I can't reach".

"Um, sure…".

He slowly uncoiled his hand and lifted them up to start ruffling through the black cat's fur.

_Soft, but you're kind of in my face…well, this is certainly relaxing…_

"Yeah... that feels good. _Purrs_."

"Are you purring?".

"I'm not a cat! Ok?! you're just…a really good back scratcher…".

Everyone in room laughed.

Yusuke tapped Akechi's shoulder to show off his sketch of him.

"Behold! I hope I've captured your essence".

The fact that it was a drawing of him surprised Akechi.

"This is quite good. Excellent job Kitagawa san".

It was an accurately rendered charcoal sketch of him, he started to feel a little self-conscious.

He hoped he didn't look out of shape, he should probably go back to rock climbing but he's been so many cases lately and now this business.

"You may have it. Your figure is beautiful-".

Akechi's eyes widen a bit at the praise.

"-But I am on a quest to paint the most glorious picture of Ann-".

"-Yeah let's not talk about that", Ann interrupted.

"Thank you", Akechi took the drawing and thanked Yusuke then wondered what was going on.

_What are they talking about? Why is Takamaki san nervous all of a sudden? It's just a drawing. It'll be wonderful if Kitagawa's sketches are this good_.

Meanwhile Haru and Makoto were looking at a flower magazine together and Akira was making infiltration tools at his desk.

It was getting late and so before long one by one they slowly started to leave. Until only Akechi, Akira, and Morgana was left. The detective started to stand up and grabbed his briefcase.

"It's getting late I must be leaving. Goodbye".

He bowed goodbye but just then his stomach growled loudly.

"Ah ha ha, uh ahem excuse me, I should really get going perhaps it's dinner time".

He tried not to look Akira in the eyes as this was so embarrassing right now. He wanted to run so badly. He had stayed in enemy territory long enough today. He quickly made it downstairs and he was about to grab the door handle and leave when Akira grabbed his hand and insisted he stay for curry and coffee.

_Damn it, got caught by the Phantom Thief_. And by the leader no less.

* * *

Downstairs a plate of curry and coffee was set in front of Akechi. He noticed that Morgana had a cat bowl filled with curry too.

_Can cats eat curry too? Well Morgana is a special case. Hopefully no normal citizen will ask, luckily no one is here now except for us three._

Akechi waited for his food to cool down and saw Akira packing tons of food.

_Why is he brewing so much coffee? Are we staying that long in the palace?_

Akira was making two batches of coffee and pouring it into steel containers as if packing for a camping trip.

_And he's packing curry to go also? Well it makes sense, the Phantom Thieves contain a lot of hungry teenagers. _

Akira noticed eyes staring at him and looked up, still stirring however, gotta save time and keep working.

"Did you need something Akechi? Is the curry too spicy?".

"No, it's good. I was just wondering why you were packing so many coffee".

"Oh that. The coffee restores our sp in the palace. Using magic attacks takes a lot of energy so I'm making sure we're prepared".

"Hmm, interesting. Normal objects have quite a different effect in the metaverse".

"Don't even get me started on all the bandages and fruit snack packs I had to buy, heh heh".

"Ha ha, how amusing".

_What?! Seriously?! This all sounds like nonsense. Then again having personas and running around inside the minds of criminals in Tokyo is absurd too I suppose, _Akechi thought to himself.

Before heading over to the attic to meet up with the rest of the phantom thieves Akira insisted on Akechi following him to this Airsoft Shop. It seemed like a shady alleyway store, but he went with him anyway. Akira got Akechi a bunch of new weapons. It was..nice…but a little unnecessary.

_This guy seems obsessed with power over accuracy. I would prefer a precision weapon with higher accuracy, but with my superior skills I should be fine either way. No one has ever gotten me a gift before…, then again I don't have many close friends…none in fact...I'll just stop talking, um, thinking to myself now._

_Akira got me a gun like the toy I wanted in my childhood. So that I can be a hero of justice._

_Can I be a hero of justice with this?_

Akira pulled him out of his thoughts with a question.

"So how'd you like it? The gun?".

_I think so much effort and time wasted for a small weapon when I could just use my persona. _

Facing Akira, Akechi said with a small smile, "thank you, I appreciate it".

* * *

The Phantom Thieves met up and arrived at the palace. Everyone's outer wear has transformed. Akechi looked down at his own clothes.

"Hmm? It seemed we've changed clothes".

_My justice hero form, this is how I see myself. Though I feel a little out of place for being too bright. Or everyone else thought that dark villainous colors would match their image…black seemed to be a favorite among the group_.

_Anyways mission accomplished, I have managed to join the Phantom Thieves. It'll be interesting to see their work up close and personal. Especially their leader. What is his power? What will he do with it?_

Akechi's thought was interrupted by a voice. It was Makoto's, or rather, Queen's voice.

"Are you ready Crow?".

_Ah yes, that is the codename they give me. I must get used to it. _

"To be honest I'm a little nervous".

_Please, my skills exceed yours; however, I can't let them know I've experienced being in the metaverse already. I'll just have to play dumb._

The Phantom Thieves proceeded to explain to the "newbie" member about the metaverse and cognition of a person's palace.

"An enemy's coming! Get ready!", Futaba warned everybody.

"Come, Robinhood!", Akechi summoned his heroic persona of Justice.

_This is the only power I'll use in front of them, I can't show my other one. They'll be disgusted by it. No one can see it. __No one will give me a chance, no one will accept my shadow, not even myself. _


End file.
